


Dues

by ozsaur



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for psohdrabble. Prompt #251: Cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dues

D held out his hand, palm up. Grumbling under his breath, Leon pulled a dollar out of his wallet and slapped it into D's hand.

"I heard that," D said, his voice severe. "That will be another three dollars."

"What?! You couldn't have heard that!" He turned to Chris. "Did you hear anything?"

Chris covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Sighing, Leon pulled out another three dollars and handed them over. D stuffed the money into a large jar with a hole cut in the lid, the bottom half full of dollar bills. Leon cursed.

"Another dollar, detective."


End file.
